1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a temperature compensating dielectric ceramic composition and, more particularly, a dielectric ceramic composition for temperature compensating monolithic ceramic capacitors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a dielectric material for temperature compensating monolithic ceramic capacitors, there have so far been used dielectric ceramic compositions of a system MgTiO.sub.3 --CaTiO.sub.3.
However, such compositions of the MgTiO.sub.3 --CaTiO.sub.3 system have a high sintering temperature of not less than 1300.degree. C., resulting in increase of the manufacturing cost of capacitors. For example, when such a ceramic composition is used as a dielectric material for monolithic ceramic capacitors, it is required to use an noble metal with a high melting temperature such as Pd, Pt, etc., as a material for internal electrodes since the electrodes are subjected to a high temperature of 1300.degree. C. and above during sintering of the ceramic composition. The sintering at such a high temperature and use of noble metals cause increase of the manufacturing cost of the monolithic ceramic capacitors.
In addition, if the above ceramic compositions are fired in a nonoxidizing atmosphere, there is considerable lowering of the insulation resistance because of reduction of the oxides.